Kremling
along with several Kremlings.]] The Kremlings are a race of crocodiles that originated from Crocodile Isle. They first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. Kremlings come in many different varieties. Most Kremlings are a part of the Kremling Krew. Origin The Kremlings apparently originate from the Lost World on Crocodile Isle, an island mostly composed of swampland. The varied climate and conditions of the Lost World may explain why some types of Kremlings look drastically different from other types, as certain types of Kremlings may have developed different characteristics to adapt to the Lost World's different environments. Biology From what has been seen of Kremlings so far, they seem to have two distinctive body shapes, either being humanoid or having the basic form of an alligator or crocodile, being a quadraped with a tail dragging behind them. Skin Pigment From what has been observed, Kremlings come in a wide variety of colors, though the most basic color seems to be green and its multiple shades. Other colors seen include brown, red, blue, gray and even purple. Speech Though it seems most Kremlings speak English fluently, it is possible the Kremlings may have their own language consisting of hisses, as several Kremlings have been shown to drag-out the "S's" in words while speaking. Klaptraps and related creatures have also been shown to communicate using snarls and growls, though whether other types of Kremlings such as Kritters can understand these noises is unknown. They also seem to replace cs with a k like sound with a k. Society The Kremlings seem to have some level of leadership and government, as evidenced by King K. Rool and KAOS. How these leaders are actually chosen is unknown though, it is possible the Kremling may actually hold elections and vote for a leader; though due to comments made by Klubba about how the Kremlings are "miserable" under King K. Rool, it seems more likely that the Kremlings may be ruled under a dictatorship, with one Kremling simply taking the position of leader. Unlike the Kongs who seem "in-tune" with nature, the Kremlings could seemingly care less about it, as a large amount of heavily-polluting, Kremling-controlled factories have been seen. The Kremlings are also advanced in the field of mechanics, as such things as airships and submarines have been shown to be used by the Kremlings. Additionally, the Kremlings are seemingly more advanced than humans in technological levels, as the Kremlings have been shown using and building such devices as apparently sentient robots, laser weaponry and on one occasion, a "hover-craft" like vehicle. The Kremlings seem to be a marauding and conquering race, as evidenced by their looting and stealing of valuables and take-over of the Northern Kremisphere. (It is also possible that they showed similar sides in the unseen Kremean War, which they are assumed to have fought in.) Not all Kremlings are bad, though; some, such as K. Lumsy seem to be decent individuals. Cities, towns or villages inhabited by Kremlings have never actually been seen, meaning what a Kremling's shelter or home may actually look like unknown. Notable Kremlings * K. Lumsy * Kerozene * King K. Rool * Klubba * Krunch * Kudgel * Mr. X * Resident Demon Types of Kremlings * Bazuka * Big Klaptrap * Bone-Kritter * Kaboing * Kaboom * Kackle * Kannon * Kasplat * Klank * Klaptrap * Klasp * Klinger * Kloak * Klobber * Klomp * Klump * Knocka * Kobble * Koin * Koindozer * Kop * Kopter * Kosha * Krash * Krimp * Kritter * Kritter-in-a-Sheet * Krobot * Krochead * Krook * Krumple * Kruncha * Krusha * Kuchuka * Kuff 'n' Klout * Kutlass * Re-Koil * Rockroc * Shroom Kritter * Skidda * TNT Knocka Category:Donkey Kong Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Kremlings Category:Kremling Krew Category:Reptiles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Donkey Kong Species